Losing everything
by xfmoon
Summary: On International Women's Day here's a little Lucy centered fic based on the season 2 spoilers and promos.


**A/N:** Ok so I made one from Wyatt's perspective, it was only fair that I did one from Lucy's too. Plus, all those promos are just everything.

 **Spoilers:** for all the season 2 promos, spoilers, leaks, etc. out there.

 **Disclaimer:** If I got back everything that I've lost over the years, I still would not own the rights to Timeless.

* * *

Lucy thought of herself as a strong, independent woman, that's why this was so hard for her. Falling apart in front of someone else.

So far, she'd kept it together in front of people. Sure, after taking this job there had been days where she felt like she was slowly being consumed by black hole. First when her sister disappeared, then finding out that her father wasn't really her father and that her biological father was member of Rittenhouse. Then being abducted by her mother who was also part of Rittenhouse, being forced to help change history, all the while thinking that all the people that she cared about and that could actually help her had been killed.

After being coerced unto the Mothership, she had thought of escaping a few times, tried it too, but there were limits when you were a time traveler, and getting stuck in a different time period was not her idea of fun. Besides she had no idea how to pilot a time machine so she couldn't even steal it and go back home. Escaping while on a jump would be in vain. So, she put on a fake smile, swallowed her fear and followed her mother like a good girl; but all she could think about was escaping.

She felt ashamed to even imagine it; but she missed the timeline where her mother had been sick. She couldn't stand to hear her going on and on about how nice it was being together, to change history together; everything was just like she'd always wanted it to be. She missed the time before she'd ever heard the word 'Rittenhouse'. The blissful ignorance of it all. And her sister, she would still have had her sister.

After weeks of being dragged from one place to another, to different points in history, she had stopped caring; she was just following along, going through the motions. She had become numb, so numb in fact that when she saw them at first, it didn't even register with her.

Finding out that they were still alive and had come to rescue her was overwhelming, but they didn't have that much time to dwell on it if they wanted to escape unnoticed.

 **xXx**

She had kept it together until now. This was when all the resent events hit her full force. She had lost everything. There was nothing left. What was she supposed to do now? Fighting back seemed so impossible and futile. Even with the parts of Rittenhouse that they had already taken down, they still seemed to outnumber them greatly. It was hopeless. She couldn't keep it in any longer. And as soon as she let go of all the feelings that she had been bottling up, it was like she'd opened the floodgates, and she couldn't make it stop again. She broke down completely.

He was by her side in an instant. She felt his arms embracing her and took some comfort in the fact that he was there and had not been burned to a crisp along with the rest of the Mason Industries Warehouse. His hold on her tightened as she continued to cry, it was his way of reassuring her that he was there for her; it made her feel safe.

In her despair what she was able to hold unto was his consoling words: "You haven't lost me." Nonetheless she wasn't quite sure what he meant. They were friends and she was grateful that he was still there, on her side, it made her feel less alone. But she couldn't help to attach a small hope to his words. Before everything had gone to hell, they had been talking about possibilities, which hadn't gone further than that. However, the weight of his words now filled up part of the void she felt inside. Maybe sometimes being strong meant that you had to let other people in and let them take care of you. She might have lost everything, but she'd gained something new along the way too.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's that. Happy International Women's Day! Cannot believe I actually made this in less than a day. Boy those promos are good!

Fun side note or I think it was fun (I have a weird sense of humor, just ignore me): when I was writing my disclaimer, I was about to write Rittenhouse instead of Timeless. So, it would have said: I don't own the rights to Rittenhouse, which I don't, but... I don't even know where I was going with this, sorry.


End file.
